Satan's Sister
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: Did you know that the devil has a sister. I bet not. Well he does. Meet Kriseema Atsunkae, Goes by Kris. Follow her adventure on Earth alongside her brother and his Demon Generals. Hope you guys enjoy, I suck at descriptions so yah. This a the devil is a part timer FF. KrisTheSatanSister
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_Ugh, another day at MgRonalds, well at least I get to spend it with my best friend. I thought as I threw on my usual outfit (Side-), grabbed my longboard and ran out the door to get to work on time, Oh sorry, I should introduce myself. My name is Kris, Kris Atsukae. Yes I am a girl and I am the Devil's sister, Yes the Devil, not some bozo wannabe, THE Devil. The king of Demons. Anyway. I got to work with 5 mins to spare. I walked in and waved to everyone then walked over to get my uniform on._

_I was walking back out to see if anyone needed anything but I heard Chiho from the staff room. Wondering how on earth she had any friends I wandered closer, _

_"Gee Mr. Mao, you're so cool." she said, _

_"aww it's not that big of a deal Chi." someone said back. i stepped back for a moment to analyze the voice. It sounded so familiar. All a sudden an audible gasp found it's way out of my mouth and I slapped a hand across it. I stood there still in shock of my brothers voice that I didn't notice them come out of the room. 'Mr. Mao' took one look at me and his eyes widened, _

_"Jijhek (Sister)?" he asked. I nodded and I knew I had tears in my eyes, _

_"ca, ih'j pe lihhle zkohtek (Ya, it's me little brother)." I said back in Ente Islan. Our native language. I went to go hug him but Brat-ass cut me off, _

_"Mr. Mao, who is that?" She asked. He looked at her, _

_"ih- i mean, that's my sister." he said as he gently moved her out of the way. I was then met with a pair of arms around me and I knew they were his, _

_"I pijjex cou, zkohtek (I missed you, brother)" I told him, _

_"I pijjex cou hoo, jijhek (I missed you too, sister)" he said back and I nuzzled my head into his chest. Even though I was a year older he was still taller and it pissed me off. I felt his hand on my hair and begin to stroke it soothingly. it was almost like he knew what I needed then because he started to talk to Brat- I mean Chiho, _

_"Chi could you please leave us alone for a minute, I need to talk to my sister." he asked her when she looked reluctant. I stepped in, _

_"Yo brat-ass get back to work. I don't care what you say, you aren't paid to sit on your ass." I said with a deadly straight face. She automatically nodded and ran off. I smirked as I pulled off my brother and composed myself again. I motioned for my brother to follow me and led him to one of the back rooms. I sat down and he sat down across from me, _

_"well, how long have you been in this world, I felt the gate open a while ago but I wasnt sure if anyone had used it?" I asked him. He sighed, _

_"Ya Alciel and I came through it a few weeks ago and I only just started working here. We were fleeing from Ente Isla and a battle with the hero Emilia. It was pretty valid, I even did the 'I will return, and I WILL subjugate Ente Isla' bit and everything." he said. I smiled. He sure hasnt changed._

That was a few weeks ago, I was currenly in an underground Cafe with my brother and Brat-ass with Emme and Ashiya spying on us when all of a sudden I felt a strange disturbance in the atmosphere. Right when I stood up a huge earthquake hit and soon the cafe came crashing down on us. I vaguely remember Ashiya and Sadao calling out my name before the Darkness consumed me.

**Welp. that's done**

**Tell me what you think and I will somewhat be following the Anime but not much. There will be some Ente Islan words and phrases as I will be going all out on this. It is one of my all time favourite animes along with AOT, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online, which they really need to dub the second Season (It's AMAZING *Fangirls*) **

**~KristheSatanSister 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Kris's POV**

I woke up next to BA (Brat-Ass) and Emme. I was looking around at our surroundings when I heard BA and Emme talking to each other.

"So you picked a fight with me in a public resturaunt because you DON'T like him?" she asked. I felt my blood boil and I could feel my true form coming out, I guess Emme felt this because she said,

"Well that's enough, you look like you could use some rest." and she put BA to sleep with her magic.

"I can hear you breathing you can come out now." She said and my true form came out and what really surprised me was when My brother stepped out of the shadows in his true Satan form.

"zkohtek? (Brother?)" I asked. He nodded,

"Ca. (Ya.)" he said back,

"How did you get back your original form?" I heard Emme ask. He was about anser but I cut him off,

"Negative Emotions." I said simply. They both looked at me weird and I sighed,

"The peoples negative emotions are what returned him to his original form. My power on the other hand comes from pure will power so I dont need to suck up peoples emotions." I explained and they both nodded.

"Come on Zkohtek, we need to make sure there aren't any casulties. Emme, as much as I don't like her, Take care of Brat-ass." I said and started to cast a spell.

***Time Skip brought to you by Arushihara's wings***

I was standing back outside the train station in my human form along with Emme, Mao, Ashiya and Brat-ass,

"Well now that that's over with I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I said as I teleported my longboard into my hand. I hugged my brother and Ashiya goodbye and waved to Emme then started my ride home on my longboard.

*3rd Person*

When Kris got home she got a phone call,

"Hello? Kris here, May I ask who is calling?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"I know who you are, Kriseema Atsunkae. And I know who your brother is." A voice echoed on the other line.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" she asked again. '_This guy HAS to be a demon. How else would he know my real name._' she thought to herself.

"Alciel is the only surviving Demon General, so that makes you nothing. And I won't stand here as the only surviving female royal family member taking threats from a nobody like you." she told the demon and hung up. That night she fell asleep with a certain degree of uncomfortableness in the air.

**I have no excuses for this. I'm so sorry that this is so badly written. I haven't watched this in a while. But I still hope that you enjoyed this nonetheless. **

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister 3**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3.

***A few days later***

I sat in my brother's apartment helping to mend Emilia's wounds when their landlady came in and explained the importance of Sonar pulses. Emme had just finished going off on Mao about her dad and such. Brat-ass ran off somewhere but whatever. I suddenly felt a shift in the atmosphere and I shot up and ran out of their door. I jumped off the landing at the top of the stairs and started to fly over downtown, all the while allowing my true form to come out. I'm incrediblly glad my clothes are made of a special stretch material. I'm also glad I ran out when I did, because when I got to the centre of the sonar pulse. Surprisingly enough, Eliza was their too. Her wings out and poised to jump. I nodded to her and landed on a higher part of all the rubble caused by the sonar Pulse.

"Whoever is hiding you can come out." I said. When the figure stepped out I was not expecting to be met with demon general, Lucifer.

"Well, look who is it, Hello, your highness."he said. I stepped back a bit,

"Lucifer. How I thought Emilia ran her sword through you?" I asked,

"And yet here I am. and ready to stir up some trouble." he said and raised his hands, as if to cast a spell but stopped, and smirked,

"well, look who decided to show up. Hello, Sire." he said and I turned around to see Alciel being shot with lucifer's magic.

"Alciel!" Eliza and I yelled at the same time. We flew over to them and told them to get going and that I'd get Alciel somewhere safe. Everyone but Eliza agreed and they took off running,

"You should have gone with them Eliza. Olba's here as well, and knowing him, he'll want to save as much power as possible to be able get back home." I told her, she looked at me, then to Alciel, then back to me,

"No, he's like a father to me and Lucifer, and whether Lucifer wants to accept it or not I don't know. All I now is I don't abandon my family and I'm staying with him no matter what." she said.

"Ok, well. Brace yourself." I said. Grabbing her hand and teleporting her, Alciel and Myself to Sasazuka station. When we got there Mao and the rest were already there. Emilia on her knees on the pavement and a BRIDGE FALLING AROUND HER!? OH SHIT! I thought as I rushed over to go to hold up the bridge, but before I even got there Mao was up in front of me holding it up.

"Vo veh tip Jij. (Go get him Sis.)" he told me. I nodded and looked at Emilia,

"You wanna take Lucifer?" I asked her. She nodded, put BA in some sort of protective bubble and stood up.

"MANIFEST NOW, MY TRUE POWER, SO I MAY VANQUISH ALL EVIL." She yelled and her armor and sacred sword started to appear. Her hair also turned white.

"She can still do that!?" Lucifer yelled,

"I am a hero born, Though the world may change I swear that fact never will." Emilia and started to have a full out battle with Lucifer. After a while I called off Emilia and started to float up to Lucifers level,

"You know, you've got _some nerve_ relegating demon royalty like us to mediocre tasks like holding up a bridge or taking care of the wounded." I started, noticing my brother had set the bridge down and was starting to float up next to me, our darker aura's spilling out.

"Time for a little payback." He finished for me.

"Tec jij, Ftah xo cou htinr fe jtoulx xo fiht htij munr? (Hey sis, What do you think we should do with this punk?)he asked me,

"Leh'j jee zkohtek. Ftc noh jhakh zc munijtinv tip wok fkeyrinv hte neivtzoktoox? (Let's see brother. Why not start by punishing him for wrecking the neighborhood?)" I said, looking at Lucifer who was shivering in fear,

"oh, and if we're late for work today an lose our perfect attendence record, it's your fault." I said looking pointedly at Lucifer, "Don't think about that one to much, I dont understand it either." I heard Alciel say in the background. I hadn't even noticed he recovered.

"Your a great Demon General aren't you? So where did all this fear come from?" Maou started to ask. We both raised our fist behind us and a trail of magic about to towards the borders of Tokyo.

"Face your doom like a man." I said and my brother and I let our magic go and hit Lucifer with everything we had.

Lucifer sat on the ground looking quite worse for wear with Olba tied up behind him,

"I know it's a little late to ask this but... what exactly are you guys?" Chi asked us,

"Well i'm shocked that you came right out and asked me... Truth is back home I'm a Demon King." Maou said,

"Myself and that idiot over there are Demon Generals, I am Alciel and he is Lucifer." Alciel stated.

"I'm not like them. I'm just a person. Well I guess I do have half angel blood." I heard Emi say but I wasn't listening. As everyone went on bickering I sat on the bridge with my knees to my chest thinking of Mom and Dad. I left before they died. I wasn't there for my brothers coronation as king and I wasn't there to protect them. I felt a tear slide down my face,

"Kris? Are you ok." I heard Eliza ask me as she put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she new what I was going to do,

"I'm coming to you know. Can't have you runnin around Ente Isla like this." she told her. I smiled and hugged her,

"Thank you Eliza." I said. She nodded,

"Go ahead I'll be right behind you." she said and I smiled through the tears that were escaping. I flew up and opened up the gate. I looked behind me and looked over the confused faces of my friends and Family. Smiled sadly and disapeared through the gate. Knowing exactly where i'm going.

**Don't worry she's not leaving for good. All will be revealed next chapter.**

**Luv ya long time **

**~KrisTheSatanSister.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Eliza's POV**

After Kris disapeared through the gate I knew exactly where she was going. She was going to visit her parents' graves. She always blamed herself for not being able to protect them from the Doctural Correction Council (DCC) and for not being at her brother's coronation as king. I can't recall how many times she came to me for comfort whenever she had a nightmare of Her parents and her brother telling her that she was a horrible person. I tell her so many times that she's not one but she's so god-damn stubborn. I laughed quietly to myself and looked up to the spot where the gate had once stood.

"Eliza?" I looked back halfway.

"Can you open the gate for me. I need to see her. I know where she's going and I know what's she's gonna do." Maou asked me. I nodded slightly and opened it for him. Once he was gone I looked at the gate.

"Good Luck." I whispered to the air. I turned back around and walked over to Lucifer. He looked up and smiled a bit.

"You reckless idiot. Honestly, I don't understand you sometimes." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He returned my hug and I nuzzled my face into his shoulder,

"I pijjex cou, zkohtek (I missed you, brother)" I whispered,

"I pijjex cou hoo, jijhek (I missed you too, sister)" I heard back as he pulled me closer. I smiled and when I pulled away I was left with a Confused as hell hero, A smug looking Demon, (of what I don't know) and a bratty as hell human that was extremely annoying. I was also left with the task of explaining what was going too everyone. Well better get this over with. I thought as I positioned myself in the air to look I was sitting. Once I was done I started telling the Tale that is Kriseema Atsunkae.

**Kris's POV**

I sat in front of the graves of my parents. I never really knew how much I loved them until they were taken from me. I broke down then, just thinking about them gets me all worked up. Sobs wracked my body and I recognized a few people I used to know before I left watching me but I didn't care. I needed them. I wanted them back,

"It's not fair, I DIDN'T GET ENOUGH TIME WITH THEM. WHYY!? Someone tell me why." I yelled to no one with my voice fading at the end as the sobs came back. I must of sat there for at least a few minutes before I felt a pair of arms work their way around me,

"Shhhh. I'm here, you don't have to be alone anymore. Never agian." I heard my brother's voice in my ear. I just snuggled up and let myself sob into his uniform. He sat with me on the grass in the castle gardens rubbing my back and whispering comforting things in my ear. when My tears had finally stopped Maou led me up to my old room, the one I had when I lived in the castle. That night I fell asleep thinking of the last time I had seen my parents.

_**3rd Person**_

_Kriseema stood outside the throne room of the castle she lived in with her Parents and Brother. The castle was located on the central island of the continent named Ente Isla. She took a deep breathe and walked into the room where her parents, the King and Queen of Demons, sat on the thrones holding Hands, _

_"Mother, Father I wish to discuss the matter of exploring the wonders of beyond the Gate with you." Kriseema said. Her Mother, Queen Mieta (Mee-ET-ta)knew that this day would eventually come and was the first to speak, _

_"My darling Kriseema, Your Father and I knew this day was coming. And now it finally has. We wish you good luck on your Journey My love." She said as her and King Morelo walked over to Kriseema and gave her the embrace that only leaving loved ones could recieve._

_After saying Goodbye to her borther and Uncle. Kriseema was ready for the journey through the gate. Before she stepped through she turned around, mumbled one last goodbye and with tears in her eyes she stepped through the gate_

_Little did she know, that was the last time she would ever see her parents alive..._

**Hope you guys enjoyed, Next chapter will have some new developments and a little more backstory. Not sure how much at the moment but there will be some**

**Luv ya long time**

**~KrisTheSatanSister 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I was about to go into major panic mode when I realised, _I know this place_. I thought as I got out of bed and walked over to the full length miror in the room. When I took a look at my reflection I realised where I was, what had happened and most of all, who's room I was in. It was Mom and Dad's room from when I was little. Right then and there, it was like all those supressed memories and feelings came pouring through my eyes because I broke down. I fell to my knees and rested my head in my hands, Elbows resting on my knees. Sobs echoing thoughout the large and hollow room. Nothing having been touched most likely for years. I vaugley heard the door open, a small gasp echo and footsteps running towards me. Two arms made their way around my waist and I was pulled close to a chest, A hand rubbing my back,

"Ih'j voinv ho ze or jijhek. Cou rnof I fill alfacj mkoheyh cou... No pahhek ftah. (It's going to be ok sister. You know I will always protect you... No matter what.)" I heard in my ear and I felt myself relax as I snuggled into my brother,

"I xixn'h pean ho leage wok jo lonv... I mkopije. I faj voinv ho yope zayr. I- I- (I didn't mean to leave for so long... I promise. I was going to come back. I- I-)" I choked out but he cut me off,

"jtuh um, cou feke negek ho zlape wok htij. Cou youlxn'h tage rnofn ftah foulx tammen ho Pohtek anx Wahtek. All I rnof ij htah wkop hte wikjh popenh I jaf cou avain I jfoke ho pcjelw htah I foulx mkoheyh pc Ziv jijhek no pahhek ftah hte yojh. (shut up, you were never to blame for this. You couldn't have known what would happen to Mother and Father. All I know is that from the first moment I saw you again I swore to myself that I would protect my Big sister no matter what the cost)"He mumbled into my hair. Seeing as my head was still pressed against his chest.

"Thank you. Little brother." I said in English, finally able to lift my head and wipe away my tears. I had to try at least, try to be strong for my little brother and all my friends as well. That Was a promise I was intending to keep. No matter what happens to me.

**Eliza's POV**

"No way, all that happened to that sweet of a girl. Even if she does call me names." Brat-Ass said in her usual annoying ass voice. I landed myself down beside my brother and looked over to him,

"You know Brother, I could teach you how to let your magic run on will power. It's quite simple." I told him. He imeditally jumped up,

"Seriously, That is so cool. Thanks Sis." He exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged him back,

"God it's been to long since I was last able to do this. I love you Lucifer. My Little Brother Lucifer." I said into his shoulder. He pulled back and looked me in the eye,

"I know, and now that I've found you big sister, i'm never letting you go again. You hear me. I'm gonna be wherever, whenever you need me Ok?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him again. Life is good. I have my little brother back, my broken best friend is getting peiced back together by her brother and I have so many awesome new friends to boot. So yah, Life is good.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed, I kinda made myself cry, Writing the first part but whatever. Bit of info, 1) Kris used to sleep in her parent's room when she little so that's why in the last chapter I said that Maou was leading her up to her old room. 2)Kris's Parent's died a few days after she left through the gate. 3)Eliza left at the earliest time possible, Leaving behind people like her old friends, famliy and Lucifer. They haven't seen each other in at least a couple decades.**

**Luv ya Long time**

**~KristheSatanSister 3**


End file.
